


how to fall in love with your bandmates in three easy steps

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kim Daehyun: Disaster Gay, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like mne, implied future ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: - a guide by kim daehyun
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	how to fall in love with your bandmates in three easy steps

**step 1: have your gay awakening!**

In Daehyun's defense, it's kind of hard _not_ to stare at Dongho.

It's more like the natural order of things - the sun is shining, the sky is blue, and Kang Dongho is fucking gorgeous. It's a universal truth, and one Daehyun doesn't need to think about too much because it's _always there_.

But, of course, the universe would not be content with simply letting Daehyun exist.

They're at a photo shoot - that is to say, Dongho and Jaewon are at a photo shoot, and Minsoo is shamelessly ogling - and Daehyun's hanging around while Dongho finishes up his last solo shots.

This, of course, goes as well as can be expected.

Dongho's leaning against a wall, head thrown back and eyes half-lidded, and as the cameras flash, Daehyun feels his mouth go dry.

He then has three thoughts in rapid succession:

1\. Holy fuck, Dongho looks hot. I want to kiss him.

2\. Wait. I'm straight. I can't want to kiss boys.

3\. Fuck, I'm not straight.

Dongho bites his lower lip and stuffs his hands into his pockets, and Daehyun stares, unsure of what to say.

Because fuck? Dongho's really hot? And logically, Daehyun knew this before, but emotionally he was _not prepared for this_?

Dongho turns, and Daehyun rushes to look busy, yanking his phone out of his pocket and hurriedly texting Minyoung.

_"is dongho-hyung hot?????"_

She responds in about fifteen minutes, and by that time, Dongho's moved onto seated shots, his chin resting on his hand and lower lip pulled between his teeth.

Daehyun's going to fucking die.

_"i mean. yes and no? i'm a lesbian so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"_

Oh.

Well.

_"so if i maybe want to kiss him??????"_

_"you're fucking gay."_

Well.

Daehyun watches as Dongho tilts his head back, casting his gaze to the sky, and a small scream escapes his lips at the sight of the elder's neck.

God, he is so fucked.

**step 2: get to know them better!**

"Hyung. Hyung-ah. Hyungie."

Minsoo blinks, pulling out his earbud. "Wha-"

He raises his hands as Daehyun flops onto his lap, hair splaying over his thighs and eyes fluttering shut.

Ah.

"What's up?"

"Dongho-hyung," Daehyun whines, and Minsoo blinks once more.

"Dongho-hyung?"

Did he miss something? Are Daehyun and Dongho fighting?

"I was at the photoshoot today," Daehyun starts, and Minsoo nods, "and he was... he was biting his lip, hyung."

Minsoo blinks, unsure. "Um?"

"He was biting his lip," Daehyun whispers, "and he looked very pretty, hyung."

Ah.

"What, you don't think I look pretty?"

Daehyun blushes up to the tips of his ears, and he rolls over, mashing his face into Minsoo's thigh. _"Hyung!"_

"I'm just saying," Minsoo laughs, and Daehyun wails into his jeans.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung-ah, _no_ -"

"What, so you don't think I'm pretty?"

"You're very pretty," Daehyun whispers, and Minsoo laughs, reaching up to run his fingers through Daehyun's hair. 

"You're pretty too, Hyunnie-yah."

Fuck, Daehyun thinks, staring up at Minsoo's face.

 _Fuck_.

Because Minsoo is pretty. Minsoo is very pretty, in the delicate sort of faerie way that's so different from Dongho's quiet strength.

And Daehyun may or may not love both of them.

And that- that's an entirely different can of worms.

**step 3: go out with them!**

Daehyun has no idea how to act around Dongho and Minsoo now.

Not when he's _thinking_ about Dongho being hot, and has told Minsoo _to his face_ that both he and Dongho are hot.

This is fine. Daehyun's doing fine.

It's _all fine_.

"Dae."

It is not fine.

Dongho's leaning against the door, dripping hair hanging in his eyes and dark gaze sharp.

Daehyun wants to fucking _scream_.

"Oh, hi, hyung!" Daehyun laughs, sliding over to grab the door handle. "Wow, look at the time! I should get going!"

"Dae."

Dongho grabs his bicep, and Daehyun flinches, raising his head to stare at him.

Fuck.

"Hi?" Daehyun helplessly replies, and Dongho leads him to the couch, pushing him into the pillows. "Ah-"

"Oh, you caught him?"

Minsoo grins at him, sharp and kittenish, and Daehyun chokes on air.

" _Caught me_?"

"We're just going to have a friendly aggressive chat!" Minsoo beams, hopping on the couch next to Daehyun. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"No."

"You've been acting weird lately," Dongho states, effectively bulldozing over Daehyun's protests. "And I don't understand why."

"I. Uh."

Minsoo curls into his side, resting his head on Daehyun's shoulder, and the blond chokes on air.

"H-Hyung?"

Minsoo leans up, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, and Daehyun blushes up to the tips of his ears.

"I. Uh. What?"

"I was right," Minsoo laughs, and the faintest hint of a smile teases Dongho's lips.

_"You were right?"_

"You do like us!"

"Um," Daehyun eloquently replies, and Minsoo giggles.

"Well, good news for you-"

He leans over to poke Daehyun's cheek, and the blond blushes yet again.

He's been doing a lot of that, lately. 

"We like you too."

" _We_?"

Dongho nods, and Daehyun makes a small screaming sound.

"I. Uh. _We_?"

"We," Dongho reiterates, and Daehyun blinks at him.

"Um."

"What Dongho-hyung is trying to say," Minsoo laughs, "is _will you go out with us_?"

Daehyun blinks once.

Then again.

Then he tackles Minsoo in a kiss.

Minsoo all but howls with laughter as Daehyun peppers kisses all over his face - on his cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips. Dongho watches them, a fond smile on his lips, and as Minsoo squirms in Daehyun's grasp, he walks over to press a chaste kiss to the blond's lips. 

This is nice, Daehyun thinks. 

~~**step 4: possibly fall in love with ahn jaewon, too!** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> may write a follow up to this
> 
> may not
> 
> who knows
> 
> this entire fic was born from the idea of dae just going "i want to kiss dongho. but i'm straight, i can't want to kiss boys. fuck i'm not straight."
> 
> that's it that's the fic
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
